It's All Right
by EmmeralCho
Summary: I jolted up of my dream with sweat drenching my shirt. Then I wiped the thin film of sweat from my forehead and sulked. I subconsciously reached over to my neck.(Quote from chapter 6)Please read and review.
1. Nothing's All Right

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story. 

June 31, 1996 

I woke up to the sound of someone¡¦s peaceful respiration and the slow, rhythmic heartbeat of a naked well-toned chest. I smiled remembering that last night was my first time. I¡¦ve always been told that your first time is your start of womanhood, and last night, I really felt like a woman. That was really truly special; I haven¡¦t felt this way in such a long time, not since Cedric died. My mum had always warned my about men. She¡¦d always use that serious all-the-men-in-this-world-suck tone and tell me, ¡§You need to be careful around men, or in your case guys, Sweetie. You need to be sure that he is the one before you lose your virginity.¡¨ The conversation will always end with my flustered face and the lack of words.

Yes, that was one of the many things mum used to say when I dated a guy. _Are all parents like that?_ But I¡¦m very sure about this one, I know he¡¦s the _one_, I don¡¦t think that he¡¦ll do anything to hurt me. I take that back, I _know_ he won¡¦t do anything to hurt me. Yesterday was my graduation and that was when I decided to give him my first time. I think we both had waited long enough; after all, it¡¦d been a year since we first started dating.

I reached my hand over to his face to sweep a strand of long silvery blond hair away from his handsome oval-shaped face. I can¡¦t help but smile as I traced my fingers around his jaw line. He was seriously drop dead gorgeous. In Hogwarts, he screwed almost all the girls above and below his year. When he first asked me out, I rejected because I didn¡¦t want to end up being another one of his whores. Lord knows that he dated for sex; he¡¦s practically an animal. He proved to me nothing more than a pompous jerk who was arrogant because he knew he had the money and the look to show off. Gee, I hated him so much back then. But everything changed when I saw him nursing one of his giant pig of friend. He seemed so caring and I can see it in his eyes that he was truly worried when Crabbe, I think that¡¦s his name because I¡¦m not well-acquainted with his friends, got hurt from quidditch practice. So about the twentieth time he asked me out, I said yes. Well, it¡¦s obvious that it went well after that. He was truly a gentleman; he didn¡¦t pressure me to do anything I didn¡¦t want to, especially what happened last night.

I traced kisses around his eyelids. Has anyone ever told him he¡¦s got the iciest blue eyes anyone has ever seen? I love the way they turn navy blue when he¡¦s provoked or turn violet after a passionate kiss. Boy I¡¦m really falling hard for this guy. His eyes fluttered open just when I was about to kiss him again.

¡§Hi, baby,¡¨ he said with a big grin, not very Draco-like. Well at least not very Draco-like before he dated me. He changed every way of his since we started dating. He really did go out of his way to impress me, and he succeeded. 

¡§Hey, how you¡¦re doing?¡¨ I replied with the same grin.

¡§Great. How could I not after last night?¡¨ there goes his smirk again. There are some things that will never change. 

By now my face turned a few shades of red, god he¡¦s the only one who can make me act this way. 

¡§Mmm, I need to go before my parents go ballistic over my sudden disappearance after the graduation.¡¨ Parents¡K there¡¦s the problem, mum¡¦s been acting more protective of me lately and well dad was the opposite. He could care less if I died, or at least I feel that way. He¡¦s been coming home late at night and sometimes, he¡¦ll come home drunk.

¡§Do you have to? I¡¦ll really hate it if my bed-warmer goes away like that,¡¨ Draco said with a mischievous smile and tried to pull me back down to bed with his strong arms.

I pulled his arms away from my waist and started dressing up. Even though we had gone to the most intimate stage at this point, I still feel very uncomfortable under his stare. I mean he¡¦s looking at me dress; maybe I¡¦m just very paranoid about privacy. I took my wand from the nightstand and kissed him on the cheek before I went down his manor to catch the knightbus. On my way downstairs, I bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He looked at me with disapproval. He seriously didn¡¦t like me because I¡¦m what he calls a ¡§mudblood.¡¨ Oh, and he _personally_ makes sure that I know that. 

¡§Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,¡¨ I greeted uncomfortably under his glare.

¡§So I see my boy¡¦s added another one to his collection of sluts. Why he chose a mudblood I¡¦ll never know.¡¨

My face flushed with fury, it took all of my sanity to keep from shouting at him. Seriously, if he weren¡¦t Draco¡¦s father, I would be hexing him right now. But I don¡¦t intend to do that because I know that I¡¦ll marry Draco sooner or later and I don¡¦t wish to make enemies with my future father-in-law. Besides, I can¡¦t let his comments get to me, they¡¦re not true. I¡¦m not a slut and Draco most definitely doesn¡¦t think that I¡¦m a slut. 

I was barely out of his door when Draco shouted out, ¡§I¡¦ll need to talk to you tonight, and I¡¦ll meet you at your house.¡¨

I smiled and blew him a kiss. I pondered about what he was going to say to me while I began my long walk to the front gates of the Malfoy Manor. Why three occupants need to stay in such a big place I¡¦ll never understand. I¡¦m not rich like them, but my parents could afford our meals and our needed supplies. I didn¡¦t get allowance or anything like all the other kids I know. It took me three years to collect my New Year¡¦s red envelope money to buy my Comet260 when I was keen on joining my house¡¦s quidditch team. Quidditch has been my favorite thing in the world, next to my mum and Draco. Now that I¡¦m a legal adult, I¡¦ll be earning my own money and soon, I¡¦ll have enough to buy a house of my own and start my own family with Draco. A big smile played on my face as I thought about kids running around the house with Draco and I trying to calm them down. Yup, this is the life.

***

The bumpy knightbus stopped in front of a grassy green house with a shabby brownish red roof. When will my parents fix this driveway? There are holes everywhere and weeds growing out of almost every corner. 

Screams erupted my house and caused a few lights in the neighborhood to turn on. Not again, I took a deep breath of air before I insert my key into the malfunction lock. Seriously, when will they stop arguing? My parents have been fighting since my last year in Hogwarts began. My dad just seemed to have changed. He no longer ask me about my well being when I¡¦m home during breaks, not to mention that he was almost never home when I was home. Mum may not have told me but I know that dad didn¡¦t come home until very late at night; sometimes he didn¡¦t even came home and I know that. I sometimes check on my parents at night by using floo powder. It was always at the stroke of midnight when I go check on my parents. I knew that something was wrong when my dad wasn¡¦t in his usual spot in the living room. Sometimes, I would hear my mum¡¦s sobs from upstairs, and I know from then that something was terribly wrong. Every time I bring up the subject to ask if something was wrong at home, she¡¦ll change the subject. 

I opened the door only to be greeted by a horrifying scene I didn¡¦t expect. My mother coward up in the corner of the hallway, hugging her abs with tears streaming down her pale face. On my right, standing on the stairs, was my dad. He was holding a smashed beer bottle and I see¡K blood. Wait, they¡¦re not his blood; he shows no sign of hurt. 

Before my mind registered what just happened, I rushed over to my mother and blocked my father from coming closer towards her. You see, mum was the muggle in the family. She didn¡¦t have magic to defend herself and she is just like those stereotypical weak women. Father came over and pushed me hard against the wall. I landed on the wall with a loud thud and picked myself up, only to find that I sprained my arms. 

¡§You crazy bitch! I do whatever I want to do!¡¨ my dad raised his broken bottle and scratched my mother¡¦s smooth arm.

I pushed him away as hard as I can which only brought more pain to my sprained arm. It wasn¡¦t easy to push him away because he was a 240 pound six feet three, fully built man. I could see why mum feel in love with him, he was truly handsome.

¡§Are you insane?!¡¨ I shouted at him, ¡§you¡¦re going to kill mum!¡¨ I was at the verge of tears by now seeing the weak state of mum. Dad wasn¡¦t like this. He¡¦s not supposed to be like this. Just a year ago, he was too in love with mum to even raise his voice at her. Now this?

¡§Your whore of a mother tried to interfere with my business,¡¨ he roared.

Within a glimpse of seconds, I took out my wand and pointed it to his chest. 

¡§Don¡¦t you ever, _ever_, call mum a whore!¡¨ my tone was with warning, ¡§put down that bottle or I¡¦ll hex you!¡¨ It pains me to say this to father, my once loving father. God, _where_ did my dad go? I wiped away a few tears, whether they were from sadness or from anger. 

He put down the bottle and stormed upstairs. Oh my god, what am I suppose to do? I didn¡¦t come from a malfunctioning family. What am I to do in this kind of situation? I collapsed on the floor when I heard mum¡¦s ragged breath. I ran the three feet distance to her and took her hands away from her abs. The once creamy white walls were now covered with blood, my mother¡¦s blood. I can¡¦t help but wipe another tear away.

¡§God, what did he do to you, mum?¡¨ I cried, I seriously did. I used to sob. That was the I¡¦m-going-to-be-ok kind of silent cry, but this. I swallowed that big lump of nothingness down my throat and applied pressure to her abs to stop the unstoppable bleeding. I have never seen so much blood before. Curse that father of mine. What did my mother do to deserve this? Despite my hiccups, I said, ¡§mum, don¡¦t worry, I¡¦ll call the paramedics.¡¨ Please do not take her away from me. Please don¡¦t. I struggled to pick up the phone and dialed the number with my shaky hands.

Within minutes, the ambulance came to pick up my mother. Of course, I rode through the whole way with her. Her hand was so cold. I inhaled a few times to stop the panic. 

***

¡§Mum, please be alright,¡¨ was all that I can say.

¡§Ma¡¦am, she just fainted from the loss of blood, she¡¦ll be alright,¡¨ one of the nurse said to me at the waiting room. I certainly hope so, if she dies, my dad will get it. I don¡¦t care whoever sees my tears now. I feel really broken right now and I don¡¦t care who sees it. The light of the Emergency Room turned off and out came the doctor with graying hair. He looked at me for a while with his friendly eyes. 

¡§She¡¦s past her dangerous state, she¡¦ll need her rest,¡¨

¡§Can I see her?¡¨ I asked anxiously, yet relieved at the same time.

¡§Not yet, she¡¦ll need her rest first. The nurse will tell you when you can see her,¡¨ he tucked his glasses against the bridge of his nose, studying my face. All I can do was nod.

¡§We¡¦ll give you a call when she¡¦s awake, by then, you might want to go home and retreat a few personal items of hers. She¡¦ll need to stay overnight for a few days,¡¨ he nodded his head to me and walked away with the nurse who comforted me a while ago.

***

¡§What are you doing?¡¨ I shouted at my father as he took his luggage out of the door, ¡§you almost beat mum to death and you¡¦re going to walk away without apologizing or at the least see _her_? What kind of animal are---?¡¨ Before I could finish my scolding, a woman dressed in a red tube top and a tight mini skirt walked down from my parents¡¦ room. I studied her curly locks of red hair and her excessive use of eye shadows that covered her baby blue eyes. Her blood red puffy lips and her high cheekbones show that she¡¦s another one of those three-cent whores that you can find in a pub.

¡§Who _is_ she?! What _is_ that prostitute doing in mum¡¦s room?!¡¨ I questioned. I knew who she must be by the way she dressed and I¡¦ll be damned if I didn¡¦t have any idea of what she was doing in my mum¡¦s room with dad. I just wanted answers and I¡¦m not about to pretend I¡¦m sane at this moment.

¡§I¡¦m leaving you and your mother. I love this woman and I can¡¦t stand this preppy life anymore!¡¨

¡§You love this whore?! Are you out of your mind?!¡¨ I honestly don¡¦t know what to do or say anymore and I¡¦m not going to hide my angry sorrow. I¡¦m not about to wipe away the waterfall of tears. 

He didn¡¦t say anything. He grabbed his whore by the arm and marched to the door with one big luggage of things. I blocked the path to the door but he only shoved me aside really hard. 

¡§You can¡¦t leave! What about mum?¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t care about you or your mom, you both can go to hell!¡¨

That sentence really hit me hard. My dad, he¡¦s really gone now. I¡¦m officially a kid without a dad¡K I bowed down my head, letting my raven black hair curtain my face. I bit my lower lip to stop the trembling, but failed miserably.

¡§Cho? What¡¦s wrong?¡¨ I heard his gentle voice when he showed up at my opened door.

Thank god he¡¦s here, I really need him at this moment!¡¨

¡§Draco!¡¨ I ran to him and buried my face against his chest, ¡§my dad¡¦s running away with a slut and my mum¡¦s lying in the hospital because she was abused by dad. I really _really_ don¡¦t know what to do!¡¨ I sobbed really hard, wetting his black sweatshirt.

He gently ran his hands through my now-tangled hair. If it weren¡¦t for his presence, my sanity would have betrayed me by now. What did I ever do to deserve a guy like him?

¡§It¡¦s going to be alright,¡¨ he cooed.

We stayed cuddling in front of my stairs for about an hour, letting the silence comfort the both of us. He¡¦s going to make everything fine for me, and I know it.

¡§Listen Cho,¡¨ Draco finally broke the silence.

¡§Hm?¡¨ I looked up at him still with tears in my eyes.

¡§I¡K nevermind,¡¨ his mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out after that. I hate it when he¡¦s like that.

¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨ I turned his head towards me and gazed into his eyes. If something¡¦s bothering him, I need to know. I want to make it better for him, like what he¡¦s been doing for me.

¡§Draco, did you tell her yet?¡¨ a familiar high-pitch voice sounded from the driveway. I looked from Draco to the open door. 

¡§Cho, I can explain,¡¨ he tried grabbing my arms before I ran towards my lawn. I took in a deep breath when I saw her. Oh god, I¡K Marietta! I looked from Draco to Marietta and from her to him. As I pointed towards her, I covered my mouth with my other hand to prevent the whimpers that are helplessly coming out. 

¡§You two¡K¡¨ I breathed out with much effort. So this is how it¡¦s like to be completely speechless. By now, Draco was standing in front of Marietta and held her hands tightly. 

¡§Cho, we¡¦ve been meaning to tell you,¡¨ Marietta said with guilty eyes.

I couldn¡¦t talk, I couldn¡¦t move, I couldn¡¦t do anything.

¡§I think we should call it quits,¡¨ Draco said casually looking straight through me.

¡§Get out,¡¨ I uttered, ¡§GET OUT, both of you!¡¨ With that I ran towards my house as fast as my legs could carry me and slammed the door behind me. _No_, this isn¡¦t happening. My knees gave and I hugged my knees against my chest and began to cry the hardest I ever had. In one night, two men betrayed me. What could get worse? Right after that thought came to my mind, the phone rang. _Lord, please don¡¦t let it be_, I thought helplessly.

I reached out to the phone with sweat running down my forehead. In fact, I¡¦m not sure if it was my tears of my sweat. Nevertheless, I know it¡¦s one of those.

¡§Hello?¡¨ I said unsurely. 

¡§Is this Miss Cho Chang?¡¨ a beautiful voice sounded.

¡§This is she.¡¨ I said, still very unsure of myself.

¡§Miss Chang, this is St. Catherine¡¦s Hospital calling. Your mother woke up just now.¡¨

I breathed out a sigh. ¡§Thanks, I¡¦ll come over immediately.¡¨ I must stay strong for my mother, I must.

***

It¡¦s been a month since my mum recovered, at least from her physical pain. The police tried to ask my mum and I what or rather _who_ caused her injury. But we both refused to answer, actually, my mum refused to answer and I just followed along. She knew that dad left with another woman, but she still loves him deeply. 

It pains me so much to see her like this. All day long, she stays inside her room, only to come out for bathroom breaks. All she ever does is hug that photo of her and father, which was taken at their wedding. God, I would kill that man for making my mother act this way! But, I must stay strong, for the sake of mum. 

Often at night, when I check on my mum, I would hear her sniffles. Sometimes, I¡¦ll open the door to see her cry herself to sleep, hugging that photo. Within one month¡¦s time, mum lost almost 10 pounds. What am I going to do? She¡¦s so weary and yet there¡¦s nothing I can do. I tried bringing her to counseling, but she refused. I tried feeding her food, but she left them uneaten. Is this what depression would do to you? Yes, I¡¦ve been through that when Cedric died. I didn¡¦t eat, I didn¡¦t sleep, and all I did was cry. But then, mum and dad were both there for me; and with their showers of love, I recovered. If it weren¡¦t for my mum, I would have broken down and be doing the same thing she¡¦s doing right now. But someone in this house ought to stay strong, just to keep the rationality of this entire thing going. 

One day, I walked into the room only to find my mother bathed in a lake of blood. I walked over with trembling knees and took the shard of glass from her hands. I reached my trembling fingers towards her nose and jumped back when I felt nothing. She¡¦s not breathing. I could feel my tears coming, but nothing came out. I hyperventilated for a long time before I calmed down. God knows I tried CPR on her but there was no heartbeat, no respiration, nothing; I couldn¡¦t bring myself to speak. 

All I did was hug my knees and stared at her milky brown eyes that stared into nothingness. Oily black hair matted her bony pale face. Her mouth opened into an O-shape as if to say something. The once-beautiful lavender flowered dress that dad bought for her last last Christmas was now a dry stain of brownish blood. I backed myself against the walls and trembled against my legs. No tears or words came out. Someone once said to me that tears show that you¡¦re going to be all right, that you¡¦re coping with the situation, and someday, you¡¦ll get over it. I know why I couldn¡¦t bring the tears to come, because I know, deep down inside, that this will be something that will haunt me forever. This will never be all right. 

I curse the world, I curse my father, and I curse all cheating men for this. My one and only loved one was taken away from me. But I¡¦m going to live; I¡¦ll show the world that Cho Chang is no weakling! 

***

Mum was cremated and her ashes were buried down to the floor of the sea. It was the closest thing to rain. Rain, that was mum¡¦s name, she was born on a rainy day as she used to always tell me. That¡¦s why every time I feel lonely at Hogwarts, I¡¦ll be comforted by rain. I know she¡¦s still there for me even if everything has fallen down upon me and nothing will ever be all right.

A/N: So how¡¦s the first chapter? Reviews will really be appreciated. I like to know that someone is reading my work, just to keep me going. Flames¡K well, go ahead and try me.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story.  
  
A/N: The way I illustrate Cho here will seriously be really different from the good-girl image you have of her. Just in case you decide to flame me for making her character out of place, take in mind that she is how I portray her and this is my story, so don't be telling me about how she should be like. :P By the way, thanks for the reviews. I'd give you each a brownie but I don't know where you live. ;}   
  
June 22, 2003  
  
Cho's POV  
  
"Jesus Christ! This is so annoying!" I complained for the fiftieth time while I started on filling my job application. It's my sixth job for the year and it's only June. Yeah, I pissed off a few of the customers or the coworkers, whichever came first, in the last five jobs, so what, sue me! It was really getting annoying to work at a fast food restaurant and be ordered around by jerks. The last manager I worked with got a broken nose for calling me a "weak Chinese." Shits like that really get on my nerves. Every other coworker within the year either got a bruised eye or an injured crotch. That is very funny actually; I love their expressions when they get punched by a girl, especially a five feet four, 110 pound one! Hah! Take that, Rick's Deli Store!   
  
I've changed a lot since the last seven years. After the simple funeral for my mum, I moved to America. When I came to this country, I decided to live a normal muggle life, something my mother never got to live. Naturally, I stored my wand in my save, and I'm not planning to let it see the daylight, ever.   
  
California is quite different from where I used to live. No more humid weather in the summer and gone with the constant snow in the winter that keeps me trapped at home. At least here, I get all the sunshine I want. Although I don't go to the beach very often, I still got a pretty good tan. What can I say? I don't have a car. So most of the time, I walked to and fro work. Buses were never my style. The Metro seriously annoys the crap out of me. Every other guy who comes on the bus is a pervert. I swear, if they don't keep their eyes at where they should be, I'll personally make sure to pull those eyeballs out of their sockets and hang them on the door of the bus like mistletoes.   
  
Not only has my attitude changed, but my appearance as well. My hair is short to the point where it's just below the ear, that is when it's feathered. Most of the time, my hair's feathered, not that I ever do anything with my hair. It all depends on how I sleep. Sometimes I'll wake up with hair that strokes outward, and other times, it'll be lob-sided. Screw it, I don't care.   
  
If you search through my entire house, you won't find any girly stuff, no make-up, high heels, platform shoes, or dresses. After all, I don't need them. I've got no one to impress anymore, not that I'm complaining. My wardrobe consists of faded jeans, button-down sweatshirts, and t-shirts. I've got that whole construction worker thing going on, except that I got three piercing on my left ear and two on my right ear. I threw on a pair of preppy, thick-rimmed glasses just to make myself look weird. It's not like I'm nearsighted or farsighted, I just don't want to get noticed, in the good way. I want to scream out, "back off, I've got issues" without having to say it, and apparently my look does the job for me. No, I'm not dirty or smelly. I take showers; in fact, hygiene is my top priority. Let's just say I'm everything I wasn't when I was in school. Don't mistaken; I'm still a female, I'm not planning on becoming a transvestite anytime soon.   
  
"Autumn! I'm getting myself some grubbin'! Want me to get anything for ya?" a tall blonde appeared at the door to my room. Autumn, that's the name I changed into when I came. I wanted to change from the past yet keep something to remember with. Well, Autumn is the closest thing I could come up with for my name. Cho was Chinese for Fall, and if I am going to change my name, I intend to keep it at least a bit like my original name. Autumn Lee was my full name to be exact. Lee was my mum's surname, I got rid of Chang because I wanted nothing to do with that lump of beef who I used to call dad.   
  
"No thanks, Jean, I'm living off pretty fine with these," I said casually, pointing at the bag of Cheetos that lay on the top of my stomach. I don't watch what I eat, but who cares? I don't need to watch my weight like stupid models. I get enough training from running everyday.  
  
Jean's hazel eyes narrowed with disapproval and scanned my room.  
  
"Gee, girl, when was the last time you cleaned up you room?" she shifted her leg and covered half of her lips with her well-manicured hands, something she'll do when she's not satisfied about something.   
  
I threw the nearest pillow I could find at her so she'll shut up and get on with her business. She giggled as she dodged the flying object. "Fine! I'll go, pig!" She stuck out her tongue at me before she left.  
  
I laughed at her face; she seriously was a great person. Jean is the closest thing I have to a friend, a very good housemate indeed. But I still try to distance myself from her as much as possible. After Marietta, I didn't trust anyone to be my friend. Many acquaintances I have met would label me as a bitch because I don't open up to them and I'm not exactly the warmest loaf of bread in the neighborhood. But Jean saw through my exterior. We worked side by side at Rick's Deli Store. Even when I tried to ignore her, she tried to get to know me and always seemed so cheerful. I really can't help but fall to like her. She's caring, kind, fun, but a bit too girly for me. If I were like how I was seven years ago, I would have gotten along with her real well, not that I'm not right now. What I'm saying is, we would have been reading the latest issue of Vanity, Glamour, and Cosmopolitan; discussing about the cute guys that live in the same apartment building, or go shopping together. But everything's changed now.   
  
I tapped my number 2 pencil on the desk as I continued on with my job application. Emergency contacts? Hm, I guess I'll put down Jean. Relatives are out of the question. When I was in London, I didn't even have relatives, not that I know of at least. Dad failed to discuss about his side of the family and I didn't push him. I heard that he came from a thief family; it doesn't matter to me anymore. Mum's parents disowned her when she decided to run away with my dad and get marry, so I never knew them either. What can I say? I grew up as an only child, no cousins, no aunts, no uncles; that was the life before. It really doesn't differ from now, except that I don't even have parents now. I shrugged as I thought about that.   
  
Done! Finally! Now all I have to do is walk down to the grocery store and turn in the application. I don't think I'll have much trouble getting the job, it's not like people are going crazy for this job. On the other hand, I'm pretty well acquainted with the manager. He's one of the few people I could stand. I think we met a while ago when he was still dating Jean, but now, they're just friends.   
  
***  
  
"Autumn! To what pleasure to I owe for you to appear at this time of the day?" Zach said as he ran his hands through his dark brown shaggy hair. There goes one of his mischievous smile again.  
  
"Don't you have better things to do than to stand around in the store?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Why, I knew you were coming and so I wanted to greet you like any gentleman would," he did a bow to prove his point. That really earned him a laugh.  
  
"Real funny, tell me the truth," I punched him playfully. Zach's been trying to ask me out, but I'm just not interested in dating right now. Actually, I gave up dating long ago. The last person I dated only wanted to get into my pants. Whoops, that's Draco. I may look like I'm the kind to just get lay every other night, but I only made love once in my life. Wait, I made love, Draco had sex. It's a one-sided thing. Addiction to sex was not me, I don't need to live off on it. Really, I'm doing pretty fine without sex or guys.   
  
"Hey, can I have a break?" Zach waved me away casually.  
  
"Please, I know you don't get your break until ten after 12, and it's only 11," I shot him a don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm lazy, so what?" Zach took off his apron as he stated, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Applying for the job as a cashier, or did you forget?" I crossed my arm impatiently.  
  
"Right, hey, the guys and I are heading down to the bar tonight, want to tag along?" by now, his eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, can't make it, need to visit granny today," I flashed a lob-sided smile.  
  
"Your lost," he put the apron on and waved at me without looking back while walking down the isle. That was always how he says good-bye. He sometimes intrigues me, but not the sexual kind of way, he just intrigues me...  
  
***  
  
I went into room 401 to be greeted by the sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies. Granny Jasmine's always been a great cook. I met her a few years back at the San Gabriel Valley Medical Center. Back then, I was volunteering at the hospital. I may look heartless, but I still got a good side; now and then, I like to do some volunteering work.   
  
Granny Jasmine's head poked out of the kitchen to check who entered her neatly organized house. When she realized that it was me, she flashed a toothy grin.  
  
"Come on in, hun," Granny Jasmine really loves to call me names like pumpkin, sweetie, honey, and mushier names like that. I don't mind much. After all, it's been years since I've been treated that way, I'm enjoying myself.  
  
"Smells good, Gran, what's cooking?" I know what she's baking, but I just felt like being rhetorical. At least, I'm not doing it because I love hearing myself talk.  
  
"Cookies, sweetie, thought you'll appreciate it," that's my nice granny. I really have become close to her. I immediately trusted her the first time we talked. She was really down to earth and I love being around her. Since the first time we met, we decided to make it a ritual to meet at her apartment on every Wednesday.   
  
"Aww, you shouldn't have," I gave a childish smile to go along with the tone.  
  
"Oh, quit playing dear, come and help me with the lemonade,"  
  
"Aye aye, captain," I stood up and did a salute before walking into the kitchen. Who said my life sucks?  
  
***  
  
"Jean, I brought some cookies home from Gran," I threw my denim jacket on the couch when I stormed into the apartment. I stopped dead when I saw Jean and a dirty-blond guy making out. By now, I placed the cookies on the kitchen counter and backed away into my room. That was embarrassing, I hope I didn't ruin anything. Of course I did! Oh wells, Jean'll get over it. I threw off my Roxy t-shirt and jeans, and changed into my tank top and cotton pajama pants. I'll need to get a good night sleep just to be on time for my first day's work. I may not be on time for my work most of the time, but I make sure that I'm on time for the first day, just to be on the safe side.  
  
***  
  
I slapped the alarm real hard when the clock buzzed for about two minutes; it certainly takes a lot to wake me up... I threw my black covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed, spacing out. That was how my morning goes. Wake up, lose it for a while, then come back to reality and do whatever I want to do next. I scratched my lower back as I dragged my feet towards the bathroom. Hm... clothes in the hallway, someone was getting it on last night. I smirked, knowing perfectly well what went on in the room at the end of the hall. Jean Jean Jean, my Jean always has guys chasing her. That's my Jean, she's growing up so fast. I smirked as I thought about how silly I am, Jean's two years older than me, but at heart, she's still a teenager. It's no wonder she's got so much energy to spare on me.  
  
After a quick shower, I got into my room with only a towel wrapped around me. When I stepped out of the door, the dirty blonde I saw yesterday stopped abruptly and scanned my body up and down. Asshole, eat your heart out! That would be what Jean would say to guys who check her out. I on the other hand, returned the leering. He's not bad looking. Standing a full head taller than me, he's got a toned body with pale skin. I looked up at his green eyes and his freckled face, hmm... pretty boy, I can see why Jean picked him. Getting tired of the staring contest, I walked past him and closed the door in his face. Typical guy, I said out loud, meaning for him to hear. Boy, I'm such a bitch, and I'm loving it.  
  
***  
  
Seth's POV  
  
"Is everything ready?" Kyle asked for who knows how many times.  
  
"Shut your trap, Kyle! You're annoying the shit out of everyone of us," Scott came in wearing only his baggy pair of cargoes.  
  
"Yeah, dude, you've got to chill, it's not like it's the first time we've done this," a short dark brown-haired guy came in and said.  
  
"I don't know, Aidan, I just don't want any mistakes," Kyle said, shaking his perfectly chiseled face a bit.  
  
"Kyle, you worry too much," I said, while running a hand through my black hair.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan," Scott said while laying out a map.  
  
***  
  
Cho's POV  
  
Today is the day my first paycheck comes out. I rushed to the bank, that stood out among the plain stores on Rush Avenue, right before it closes. Great, a line, I muttered to myself. There was only one line in the bank right now because it's about time to close. While the rest of the staffs were busy cleaning up behind the tellers' bulletproof window, one sat in front of her area to greet all the customers with an impatient forced smile. I don't blame her; I don't like associating with people either, except a select few. I smirked at that thought.   
  
The security guard was about to lock the door temporarily so no other customers could come in. Suddenly all the power in the bank went off and few panicking people started ranting to the bank staffs, bombarding them with questions that I didn¡¦t bother listening to. Then a group of four people in idiotic masks of the presidents consisting of Bill Clinton, Ronald Reagan, George Bush, and Richard Nixon stormed in. Someone's been watching Point Break a little too much, I mocked inwardly. All of them wore uniforms of black, and held shotguns threateningly. I swear I was about to laugh out loud. Say I'm crazy or stupid, whatever floats your boat, but it wasn't the first time I was robbed. I'm smart enough to know that these thieves don't seriously hurt anyone when they don't have to. As soon as those tellers give the money to the thieves, the sooner everyone could go, report to the police what happened, and be comforted by some lame shock counselors. Really, I know exactly what's going to happen. But still, part of me that's still rational is telling me to duck for cover.   
  
"Everybody, down on the floor and no one gets hurt!" a deep voice roared into the panicking air. No shit, Sherlock, I thought. We're all just going to stand and let you shoot us.   
  
The guy wearing the Bill Clinton mask grabbed a load of chains out to lock the main entrance. They're quite quick in their actions, experienced, I observed. After he was done with that, he walked towards the Ronald Reagan wannabe. George Bush was shouting at a frightened redhead to take out all the money from the drawer and put it in that ugly green duffle bag. Richard Nixon, on the other hand, was going into the vault with the manager. Looks to me like Richard Nixon's the one in charged in this pack.  
  
"Don't move!" Ronald Reagan shouted at the old woman, who must be about 67 by now. Kneeling a few feet from my right, she kept shaking and attempted to reach into her purse. Her difficulty in breathing was not a usual sign. I studied her nails, which are beginning to turn blue. Shit, she's going to suffer an asthma attack. I shifted a little to my right and as slow I can, I moved closer to the woman.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" Is this guy daft? Can't he tell the woman's suffering? I didn't say anything for a while, just stared at him, expressionless. God knows I tried biting my tongue to prevent any smart comments from coming out. Now is not the time, I need to help the woman, I persuaded myself to keep my mouth shut. I reached my hand into the woman's purse in search for the medicine she must have been looking for. A gold metal came into contact with forehead and I heard a click. Shit, this guy is daft!  
  
"Back off, right now," his tone was slow and venomous.  
  
"Look, the woman's going to suffer from an asthma attack if she doesn't take her medicine soon!" I reasoned, still looking expressionless. My expression is most definitely betraying how I'm feeling right now. At this moment, my stomach is feeling queasy and I'm a bit dizzy. I may have experienced robberies very often, but never had a gun been pointed at me, at least not like that.  
  
Ronald Reagan glanced at the woman a few times. God, what is he waiting for? I can't tell how he's responding with that mask covering his face. By now the old woman grabbed onto her chest and started wheezing. To hell with it, I reached into the purse as quickly as I can and found a bottle. Before my mind told me what to do, I reached the bottle to her mouth and pushed a few times so the powder calmed her wheeze. As I did that, I caressed her chest.   
  
The guy grabbed me up by the collar and accidentally broke the chain to my locket. He looked at me for a while. From the holes in the mask, I could tell he's got icy blue eyes; gosh, they look just like... Draco's. He traced his finger against the flowers engraved on the silver surface. Oh, no you don't ass wipe! That's my mum's and you're not taking it. I grasped onto his wrist really hard and looked at him threateningly.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Bill Clinton got away from his post, but still pointing his gun towards the other people.  
  
"No, just some problems," Ronald Reagan replied, turning back to me. What is this guy thinking?  
  
"It's time to go! Shit! The police are coming!" George Bush shouted.   
  
They all took a bag each and ran towards the entrance. I, on the other hand, held onto Ronald Reagan's wrist. No way is he walking out the door with my mum's locket. He's one shit of a bastard to try to steal something as precious as that from me. I could tell he's really annoyed and once again pulled the gun against my forehead.  
  
"Get off, bitch!"  
  
"In your dreams, fucker!" I said through gritted teeth. I'm not about to give up.   
  
"Come on! What are you waiting for?" one of his partners shouted urgently.  
  
He grabbed me by the waist and flung me around his shoulder. I struggled against his hold until he threw me into a limousine. These people are seriously smart. Police would never suspect some people in limousines to be robbers. I watched helplessly through the tainted windows as some police car passed.  
  
He's not going to get away with this, and I made sure he knows that by biting his arm through his thick sweater. I just hope that somehow, I inflicted pain on that son of a bitch. Unfortunately, darkness took over me when I felt a hard pressure on my head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview:  
  
Her Eerie black hair fanned over the carpet at my feet and I can't help but stare at her face and realized that her glasses were gone. I must have knocked it off when I picked her up back at the bank. I didn't realize how pretty she was without her glasses. So behind those thick-rimmed glasses was a face of a beauty?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know I know, it's so dern (-- spelled it like this purposely) long, but you made it, didn't you? As of future chapters, I'm not sure if they're going to be as long, but we'll see. Anywho, isn't Cho just a ray of sunshine? If you think she's a rough chick now, I'll forewarn you that there's plenty of where that came from. Basically what I'm trying to say is that Cho has been through a rough time and her way of coping with it is not to cry all the time (not like what she did in the fifth book), but to turn bitter against humanity. Again, reviews will greatly be appreciated. 


	3. The Robbery

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
Kyle, Scott, Aidan, and I had it all planned out and readied ourselves to rob the First Union Bank on Rush Avenue. It was a small bank, but according to our research, a rich man stored his billion dollars worth of diamonds in there. And he thought no one was going to suspect a small bank to hold such great treasures, we'll prove him wrong!   
  
My heart was pumped with adrenaline as I put on my Ronald Reagan mask. My mind went over what Scott had planned out for us to do when my digital watch bleeped and 5:59 blinked on the tiny screen. Scott, Kyle, and Aidan marched out of the white van that was parked in the back of the bank, deserted of people. I followed shortly with a pistol tucked in my belt, boy is this going to be fun? You know how some people bungee jump or hunt or ride an amusement park ride just for the excitement. Well, I became a crook for the very same reason.  
  
When we burst into the entrance, I stood my position at where Scott had told me to post while he announced his plan. All the people were shocked to see us and trembled violently when they saw the guns in our hands. Laughing inwardly, I pointed the gun proudly at the crowd, aiming at no one in particular. Man, I really love it when I scare some people shitless. I guess my testosterone is partly responsible for my being an ass.  
  
"Everybody, down on the floor and no one gets hurt!" Kyle shouted at the crowd. Heeding to his command, everyone dropped down and I can't help the twisted grin that's climbing on my face.  
  
Aidan pulled out a bunch of chains from his duffle bag and locked the entrance so no one could come in, or go out for the matter. As he busied himself, I examined the victims I was dealing with.   
  
A middle-aged bald man was fidgeting badly and I pointed my gun at him purposely just to scare him some more. My gun scanned to the crowd and landed on a hot blonde. I let my eyes roam about her firm breasts that bobbed out of her tight V-neck shirt. She may not be able to see where I was staring at because of the mask, but she sure felt my gape because she now looked up frighteningly with tear-filled green eyes. If she didn't want anyone to check her out, she wouldn't be wearing things like that; I licked my lips as I thought, knowing perfectly that she couldn't see what I was doing. Now is not the time to think about screwing a girl right now.   
  
My eyes darted to a sudden movement to my left and landed on an old woman. Judging from her bun of silver hair, she's probably in her 70s or so. Her bony hands quivered their way towards her purse and I had a moment to think that she may be reaching for a handgun or something. Is it just me or does her face seem paler than they should be and she's wheezing a bit? I guess she's just old and she's scared. I pointed my gun at her and shouted, "Don't move!"  
  
She may be old and weak, but I'm not going to let my conscience take the better side of me. I was never very nice to people, dismissing the sweet talks I give to some girls to lure them into bed. I smirked as I reminisced the many girls I bedded since I was 13-year-old. I was such a player, heck, I'm still a player!  
  
I was brought back to reality when a girl about my age shifted a little closer to the old woman. I shouted to her with the same tone I used on the old lady, "Hey you! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She looked at me for a while as if in surprise, but I can't read what she's thinking about from her expression. I took a moment to analyze her short, feathered black hair, her oval-shape glasses that complimented her heart-shape face, and the piercing on her left ear. I'm guessing she's a punk, but from how she dresses, she looks like a cross-dresser. Now I'm intrigued.   
  
Wait, what the hell is she doing? My eyes followed her hands as she reached into the old woman's purse. Is she stupid or just trying her luck? I pointed my pistol to her forehead and clicked it. I smiled satisfyingly when she froze, but not for long. "Back off, right now," I said trying to sound as intimidating as possible.   
  
"Look, the woman's going to suffer from an asthma attack if she doesn't take her medicine soon!" she argued with an impatient tone. English accent? Hmm... interesting. I stood dumbly for a moment, registering everything she just said. What am I to--?  
  
What in devil's name? She's ignoring me and going ahead to reach for the woman's purse. Ahh, she's got balls. I waited to see what she was going to do, not one bit afraid that she might take something out to threaten me, she's just a girl, a boring, feisty Asian one I observed. She took out a bottle of what looked like asthma medicine to me and reached it to the old woman's mouth.   
  
The woman seemed to have slowed her ragged breath and was now comforted by the Asian girl's massage on her chest. I studied her smooth, tanned hands and wondered what it would be like if those hands were stroking me.   
  
Just for disobeying my, I grabbed the collar of her pale yellow box-pattern sweat shirt and had a great look at her exposed neck, I felt like digging down and bury my nose in it. Maybe my hold on her was too great, because I accidentally snapped off her locket. Finding the girl's angry expression very amusing, I graced my thumb on the flower-etched and decided this would be a good souvenir to bring home. I always fancied bringing home something from a successful robbery, just to drown myself at another accomplishment. Maybe I just wanted to see the girl pissed off? Who knows?   
  
No girl that I didn't want to bed would catch my attention for more than 3 minutes. Heck, I don't even listen to my whores talk; I just nod and check them out. But this one, she certainly broke the record and got my attention.  
  
Just when I was about to take the locket away, the girl grasped onto my hands a bit too harshly, looking intended into my eyes. I've got to admit, she's got big shimmering eyes for an Asian. That sparkle in her eyes flashed at me dangerously. Now, I'm really intrigued. But those distasteful glasses have got to go, I thought.   
  
I dated an Asian back when I was in high school, but she was too much of a good girl for me. Then I dumped her for a brunette who I recall is one of her groupie friends. Don't get me wrong. I liked the girl and all. She was also quite cute and caring, but she was a threat to my reputation as a bad boy. Besides, I don't like getting strained down by a girl.   
  
"Is something the matter?" Aidan asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"No, just some problems," I replied as casually as I can.  
  
"It's time to go! Shit! The police are coming!" Kyle warned and motioned for Scott to finish up his packing and ran towards the door, followed closely by Aidan and Scott.  
  
I took a bag and dropped the girl and was about to run for the door when she grabbed onto my wrist tightly. For a girl, she's pretty strong. I take that back, she's strong for a guy too. By now, I was really irritated and needed desperately to leave the scene before I get busted. Sounds from the victims were now sounding in my ear. Shit, if I don't get out now, the people might lynch me or the cops may bust me.   
  
"Get off, bitch!" I warned.  
  
She really got the worse of me when she returned, "In your dreams, fucker!"  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Aidan turned back and stated, rather than ask, pressingly.   
  
That was the last straw, I needed to get out and, quickly! I didn't plan on taking a hostage with me earlier and I bet Scott would get pissed off at me later on, but now, I needed to escape and having this girl hanging onto me like a puppy is not helping. So I scooped her off her feet and carried her like a deer out to the limousine that was waiting for us outside the backdoor. Scott has always been the brain behind our robberies. This time, he got a limousine to drive us. Great plan, no one would suspect us to be thieves if we were in a limo. Looks are deceiving.  
  
I sighed with relief when I closed the door behind me after I threw the girl down. I stared at the source of the siren just as the limo was about to turn right from Rush Avenue. Just when I was relaxing, the girl I grabbed bit into my arm. Even though I had a thick black sweater on, she did somehow exert some pain out of me. I used the back of the gun and knocked her out before she could do anything else. God, she's such a hard bitch to handle. I regret taking her as a hostage already.   
  
Throughout the ride, Kyle was cursing me for being so stupid as to bring a hostage along and how we were going to get in trouble from the main boss. Sure, it complicates the game a bit now, nothing we couldn't handle. We'll just keep her low for a moment, then let her back out. It's not our style to kill a woman. God has blessed us men with women and we're not about to take that for granted. Somewhere along the line, I managed to block out Kyle's voice.  
  
I stared out the window and studied my reflection as I ran a hand through my dark hair. It's about time I go to the barber shop and re-dye my hair again. I didn't always had hair as dark as this though I wished I had dark hair, so I can complete the image of a tall, dark, and handsome man. Oh, what I wouldn't do to get chicks into my bed. It's not like I ever encountered any problems for getting laid before my hair was darker. I just wanted a change.  
  
As the summer rain began to drizzle and drench the busy street, my eyes stared directly at the girl that's on my feet. Kyle was still rambling on about how we're in dipshit and how he disapproves of me about how I'm always ignoring him when he's got important things to say. Whatever, dude, I thought as I gazed at the Asian again.  
  
We tied her up with the only cords we found available just in case she was about to attack one of us when she becomes conscious. Are all chicks nowadays like her? Neh, most females I meet just fawn over me. Kyle, Aidan, and Scott don't have any troubles themselves as they can really compare with me when it comes to looks.  
  
Her Eerie black hair fanned over the carpet at my feet and I can't help but stare at her face and realized that her glasses were gone. I must have knocked it off when I picked her up back at the bank. I didn't realize how pretty she was without her glasses. So behind those thick-rimmed glasses was a face of a beauty? Her little button nose made her seem younger than she is and I'm guessing she's no older than 25 years of age. Her pouty, rosy red lips were ones of no lip-gloss whatsoever. Natural beauty, I awed at her.   
  
My eyes ran along her shirt to her faded navy blue jeans and decided she was pretty for a short Asian girl. Wait, I correct myself, she's very beautiful! Something about her provoked a familiar feeling that I can't quite place. Have we met somewhere? After all, I came from England too, and I only hope she's from England. God, what is wrong with me? I don't even know her and I already wished we had some sort of association.  
  
Preview:  
  
He came over to me and lifted my chin. Our faces were merely inches away from each other's and I can feel his breath on my face.   
  
"Listen, from here on, you will obey us and your precious little life will be saved," he warned.  
  
Shit, I'm not scared or anything, but I feel myself nodding and gulping that knot in my throat. Am I scared?  
  
A/N: This chapter is shorter than the first two and I hope that it's not as annoying to read anymore. If you like this story, please please review, I hate writing a story that I don't think anyone's reading! It really bites to not have reviews. The only way you can show me that you're reading and following along is by reviewing. 


	4. Above the Air

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story.  
  
A/N: Hey, *cho chang*, I'm really happy that you like my story so much. But guess what? I've got loads of summer assignment I have to catch up on and I have one more week of summer break left. If I do not start doing my work, I will be staying late nights working my behind off. [sigh] Thanks for your reviews! You're probably the most dedicated reader. :) So what I'm saying here is that, well, I will not be online for the entire week and since you said you were going to check on my story everyday (which I am greatly flattered by), I don't want to keep you waiting. So check back in a week or so and I'll have a new chapter up. By the way, thanks for reviewing too, dancr4eva. Even though I will not be online for the next entire week does not mean the readers should not keep on reviewing. Ok, I'm desperate, but at least I admit it! :P  
  
Cho's POV  
  
I opened my eyes slightly, expecting to adjust to the morning light only to find my surrounding pretty dark. Tonight was especially chilly, so I rubbed my arms up and down hoping the friction would warm me up a bit. I closed my eyes again until I realized that my shirt and jeans where soaked. That's weird...   
  
My eyes opened up in shock when I realized what happened last. All I can remember was that I was in the bank, a few people in masks barged in, and then I was in a limo. Shit! I'm kidnapped! Great job Cho, he was about to let you be but you just had to grab onto him. Now look at what kind of situation you're in, I punched myself as I scolded. Now is not the time to put blames on myself, I reasoned.  
  
I studied my surroundings. It was dark, but judging from the little light from the outside, I can see rain. I tried standing up but only collapsed due to the slight tilt of the ground. What the hell? I clumsily moved around to touch the walls and realized how my ears were making popping sounds. A memory of the last time I took a flight to California came to me and I cursed loudly.   
  
"Fucking shit of an ass, where the fuck am I shitting to?" I yelled to no one in particular. (Translation: "Oh god, where the heck am I going?") I paced around when the ground became balanced again and I poked my face at the nearest window and found that it wasn't raining anymore. Ok, at least we're about 50 thousand feet above the air and not to mention above the clouds, now I can calm! Shit, what am I saying?   
  
My mind was now racing with ridiculous ideas of whether I'm going to be ransomed or killed, or maybe both! As I was rapidly walked around the little area I was provided, I kicked my foot into a rather large obstruction. I grabbed onto my toes and cursed some more, damn box! When I became recollected, I observed that I must be in the storage chamber of the passenger airplane? Jet plane? Why the heck would I care? I'm kidnapped and I'm going to be raped and killed.  
  
I can hear it now, all the people I ever became enemies with whispering in front of the TV when the snobby reporter says, "a twenty-four-year-old Asian female was found by Freeway 10, naked. According to the police research, the girl was violated over and over again and was shot in the chest 10 times before she died. About 10 other knife wounds were found all over her body..." God, I can see those assholes' smirks right now. I continuously clicked my tongue as these crazy thoughts ran through my mind. I meant to get rid of that annoying habit of mine when I'm nervous, but at a time like this, I'm not going to bother.  
  
A sudden light beamed into the dark chamber, illuminating most of my surrounding. As I raised my hand to block at the sudden brightness, I thought with dread, Oh god, they're going to rape me now. NO, wait, no! They're not taking me down without a fight! Before my eyes adjusted to the light, I rammed into the person who came in.   
  
"Fuck you, bastard! You're not going to rape me!" I pounded into his stomach as I shouted.  
  
Unfortunately, the ass wipe blocked one of my punches and from there grabbed onto both of my hands to stop the blows I'm giving him. I looked up into pair of gentle hazel eyes that belonged to a man of about six feet two. I could just drown into them. I shook my head violently as I remembered what kind of person I'm dealing with.  
  
"Bastard!" I tried swinging my hands out of his grasp, but not succeeding.  
  
"Calm down," his sweet voice cooed, "we're not going to hurt you. Or rape you if that's what you're worried about." That really did calm me down. But my eyes flamed when I thought if they're not going to hurt me, what the fuck am I doing here? Get me the hell home!  
  
As if reading my mind, he responded, "sorry, but you won't be able to go home for a long while. A whole bank of people now know we kidnapped you and we can't just let you go."  
  
I was about to say something, anything to get me out of this horrid situation. I practiced a speech in my head, trying to put together words that can convince him that I won't tell the police who they are and I'll pretend I didn't know anything. Just when I was going to start speaking, another guy came in. This man was slightly shorter than the other one, he was about six feet, I think.  
  
"Hey, the bitch giving you trouble?" I recognize his voice! He's the dude who grabbed me from the bank. I didn't realize before, but he's got an English accent.  
  
"You!" I pointed to him, with every bit of anger in my voice.  
  
"So the bitch recognizes me, what an honor," he mocked.  
  
"Assfuck! Is bitch all you can say? You better go purchase yourself a dictionary to enhance your vocabulary!" I snapped, entirely forgetting my situation. No one, and I mean no one puts Cho Chang or Autumn Lee down! He walked over to me but was blocked by the man with the hazel eyes.  
  
"Chill, Seth, don't be so sensitive," Seth, eh? How lame... Seth sounds like a name that belongs to a hot guy, and I don't think he's a hot guy. No way in hell. Well, so what if I can't see him because of the dark, but he must be some ugly fat ass hag that can't get any woman. God, I'm lying to myself, his deep voice already shows that he's a young stud. Whatever man, Autumn Lee doesn't fall for hot guys. But Cho Chang does, a voice rang into my head. Shut up! Shut up!  
  
"That whore's crapping me though!" Seth yelled. Whore? Hoh hoh, no one calls me whore! I fucking hate that word. That reminds me too much of the past. I shoved past the guy between Seth and I, and immediately gave him the hardest strike I've given to anyone. Yes, I kneed his crotch. Normally, that's not my style, but I know how much it hurts for a male. God, this is one very good advantage for a lady.  
  
Seth crumpled to the ground covering his crotch with both of his hands. By now, the mutual guy pushed me back away from Seth, fearing that I might continue my act.   
  
"Bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Seth yelled through hard breaths.  
  
Serves you right, ass! I shouted in my mind. Then something snapped and I remembered the reason I was in this ordeal. I pushed the guy blocking me and kicked Seth one time before saying in a warning tone, "hand over the locket."  
  
I regretted saying it immediately after I saw that gleam in his eyes. He winced as he got up and patted his pants to get rid of the dirt hugging his jeans.   
  
"So this is all about a goddamn locket?" He smirked. God, I can't see his smirk, but I can feel the smirk climbing. I could imagine it as he said those words. Fuck man, why is this happening to me?  
  
"You fuck face, hand it over or..."  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to say that," he cut in.  
  
"To hell with that. If you think you could ransom me, I'll tell you now that I don't have money and I don't have any relatives," as those words slipped out of my mouth, I realized that if they see no value in me, then they would kill me. Great, now I know I'll definitely die.  
  
Ignoring me, he turned to his friend, "Aidan, Scott wants to see the girl, now!"   
  
My heart thumped harder against my rib cage as a scary thought sneaked into my little mind. They're going to rape you now, the voice said. I bit my bottom lip to try to stop the shaking. Aidan realized this and put his arms around my shoulder. What's he playing at? He seems almost... sympathetic.  
  
We walked out of the door to a well-illuminated chamber of the jet plane. My curiosity couldn't hold me any longer and I turned my head upwards to study carefully at this "Aidan." He doesn't have hazel eyes, they're green, a fiery green, actually. I must have thought it was hazel because of the dark. Short, spiky coconut brown hair adored his rugged square face that looked every bit manly. I studied the muscles that are tempting to rip his tight black t-shirt and I eyed his loose-fitting black jeans. Realizing that I was checking him out, he turned to me and gave me a heart-warming smile. Man, I'm in a life-threatening situation, and I'm checking someone out!  
  
I gazed over at that man-whore, Seth, and looked him up and down. Ugly was what was coming to my head. Fine! I'm lying, he's hot all the way. Shaggy black hair, pale skin, piercing blue eyes, toned body, everything about him shouts out handsome! I hate the way he walks, the way he holds himself arrogantly makes me sick to the gut. I made a gesture to gag and Aidan eyed me awkwardly before chuckling.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Seth glared at me suspiciously as he made me sit down at one of the seats.  
  
I looked away immediately, not wanting to see his face. Ugh, he pisses me off so badly.  
  
"I asked, what's so funny?" Seth kicked Aidan from across his seat. Aidan dodged and grabbed on me to prevent from falling off the seat. He failed miserably if he was looking for support because I fell down with him. We both landed on the floor in an embarrassing position with me on the top of him and my knees on either side of his crotch. Stupid Seth, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. I turned back to the man under me and his face turned crimson. He must be shocked to see me not blushing because I could see his green eyes open up in wonderment. I got up putting on a fake smirk, not letting any expression fall on my face. Autumn Lee doesn't get embarrassed so easily, but that was a lie. I was embarrassed, but I prevented it from showing.  
  
"Guys, behave yourselves," a slightly older man of about 30 years of age walked in. I'm guessing he's Scott because he gives out the message "I'm the leader" with his tone of voice. I studied his leather jacket and decided that he is the leader of this sack-of-lumpy-dickheads group.  
  
He came over to me and lifted my chin. Our faces were merely inches away from each other's and I can feel his breath on my face.   
  
"Listen, from here on, you will obey us and your precious little life will be saved," he warned.  
  
Shit, I'm not scared or anything, but I feel myself nodding and gulping that knot in my throat. Am I scared? With that said, he eyed me satisfyingly and went back to the front of the jet plane. I'm such a stupid coward! I screamed out loud in my mind, biting my lips really hard to keep the words from slipping.  
  
For the rest of the plane trip, I stared straight ahead. I feel very uncomfortable with two pairs of eyes on me, but I didn't turn to Aidan and Seth, because for the second time in my life, I panicked. Even though my heart is thumping really hard against my chest and is threatening to rip out any second, or that my legs are shaking horribly, or that my head is spinning around and around, I don't want to show my weak side. I know that if I stared into either one of their eyes, I was going to collapse. Still, I won't cry, not because I don't want to, but because I don't know how to. The last time I cried was... that night on June 31, 1996, I remembered clearly.   
  
Sleep drew in and caused my eyelids to grow heavier. Maybe I won't stay awake to see how I'm going to be tortured, I hoped. Right before I fell asleep, I wondered where these thieves were taking me, what they were going to do to me, and when do I get to go home if they don't back up on their words.  
  
Preview:  
  
"You need to clean this shit up because you're the one who brought her home!" Scott roared.  
  
I now stood up from the couch and glanced over at the Asian who returned me with a death glare before I met Scott's hazel eyes.  
  
"What the fuck would marrying her help?" I said as calmly as I could but failed desolately. God, this is fucked up! I'm not even ready to commit to a relationship and get a girlfriend, and now... now I have to marry a woman who refuses to get in bed with me?!  
  
A/N: Um... I personally don't like this chapter as much as I do with the previous three. This chapter is kind of boring in a sense, but you can see that Cho is kind of bizarre. She's in a life-threatening situation and she's cussing out her kidnappers, in an unusual way. What would she do next? Oh what would she do? I wonder if she's going to perform some more outrageous stunts... Gee, I am so weird, I mean I know what's going to happen to her. [evil laughter in the background] Just to clear this up now, this is a Draco/Cho fanfic. Somewhere along the line, Draco will come back and they will run away and get married in Las Vegas and then own a farm full of ponies and have 10 sons and 20 daughters. [more evil laughter in the background] Too bad you don't know what's going to happen to them... You'll find out eventually though, so stay tuned and keep on reading (and reviewing)!  
  
Thanks to all the reviews from the following people: *cho chang*, dancr4eva, Lil-Miz-Chief, animal-gal, JulietCapulet, Dragonsweetie, Cameron, and Jinhee. Without your reviews, I wouldn't be able to find a reason to continue this story. For that, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Please keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate when people take the time to review. 


	5. Tea and Milk

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story.

Aidan¡¦s POV

She seriously is a feisty woman. I have never in my life met a female species (yes that includes dogs, rats, and whatnot) that does not fall in love with Seth immediately. It¡¦s like there is this invisible force that drags her into a brawl with handsome ol¡¦ Seth. Since they had their first encounter at the bank, they¡¦ve been arguing nonstop. To say that this strange Asian is a vicious person is unquestionably an understatement.

I don¡¦t know how to explain it¡K but somehow, I like her attitude towards Seth. Now I don¡¦t think this has anything to do with when Seth dated this wonderfully attractive lady that I happened to be interested in too, and now I like the Asian because she is not affected by Seth¡¦s ultimate ¡§sexiness¡¨ as some lady acquaintances had elegantly said to me once. It has nothing to do with it. I swear.

Kyle¡¦s cheery voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts as he shouted, ¡§we¡¦re home, finally!¡¨

I stepped out of the 1964 Cadillac that Scott treasures immensely.

¡§You boys do whatever you want. I¡¦ll drop by later to discuss a certain detail with you guys,¡¨ Scott said in a fatherly tone as he eyed Seth, as if daring him to do something wild.

His car finally drove away and Kyle hopped towards the door. He was obviously very chipper to be home. Good for that feller. 

I turned around to Seth, only to discover him shoving the poor Asian girl up towards our flat. Seth is very smooth when it comes to women. But did I tell you that he can be extremely rude to those that he deems not ¡§privileged¡¨ enough to be treated as a woman? 

Just before Seth was about to push the lady a little too hard, I was there to catch her when she tripped. Our eyes briefly made contact and I felt her brown eye drill a hole into mine. It was one violent glare alright. I immediately collected my composure and tried to say in a gentlemanly tone, ¡§Seth can be quite rough sometimes, please forgive him¡¨ and I gestured for her to go into the house. Seth only grunted to that. 

Now she was not going to be able to run away. We¡¦re in a neighborhood where _no one _cares about _anyone_ but himself or herself. When Kyle, Seth, and I bought this flat, we made sure that the neighborhood was filled with assassins and thieves like us. What could be a safer place than a place filled with our own kind? Our neighbors know better than to meddle into anyone¡¦s business. Assassins and thieves simply try to avoid unnecessary social contact at _all_ costs.

When we all got into our home, we all smiled gratifyingly, except maybe the woman. She growled very unlady-like and stood there by the door, as if waiting for some knight in shining armour to rush out of those doors and rescue the damsel in distress. Nuh uh not gonna happen.

Ignoring Kyle¡¦s exciting howling about being home, I looked around the house. It wasn¡¦t anything fancy. Anyone who looks at it can tell that it lacks a woman¡¦s touch. It definitely is a bachelor home. The living room was simply two couches, a coffee table, and a plasma television. Despite how messy you may think it is, it¡¦s not. Kyle and I made this pact at the beginning that we would at all times keep the home orderly and well¡K just not whatever Seth had in mind. Seth of course only agreed to our little conformity because good ol¡¦ Kyle and I forbade him from bringing girls home if he doesn¡¦t help clean up around the house. I can tell the Asian likes the house a bit when I stared at her from the corner of my eyes. 

I took the time to study her profile. Short, feathered raven hair that reaches only a bit above her shoulders. Her clothes are rather farmer-like if you ask me. I probably like her almond-shaped eyes the most. They have this excited glint when she¡¦s amused¡K and now is that time. She¡¦s probably amused by the fact that three single men could have such a neat home. I think that deserves a round of applause. Thank you thank you, no pictures please.

***

Cho¡¦s POV

Well, it¡¦s better than I thought. The house is well¡K amazingly hygienic, definitely not what I expect from three bachelors, three thieves, three kidnappers, three monkey-face little son-of-a-mother-freakin¡¦-guns. Alright¡K I¡¦m getting out of control. Whoops time to breathe.

Great¡K now I¡¦m stuck with these three buffoons. What is a good wonderful girl like myself going to do? I know. My brilliant prince charming will rush through that door next to me and save me from this abhorrent predicament. In my dreams¡K and what prince charming? Ergh¡K darn those lame muggle fairy tale books I used to read when I was a kid.

Right at this moment, I am cooking up a plan. Yes, it¡¦s time for my rusty noodles to get to work. 

Cho¡¦s Brilliant Plan of Escape

1. Grab the nearest fork I can find.

2. Put the silverware to use and try to stab all three kidnappers to death.

3. First, kill Seth, the biggest, and most completely moronic repulsive cow alive.

4. Laugh mockingly while stabbing.

5. Laugh like an insane woman while stabbing.

6. Clean up after murder, after all I am a lady who did not attend etiquette school for nothing.

Ok¡K I admit, so it wasn¡¦t the best plan in the world. But it might just work. Just when my eyes were scanning for a shiny fork, major moron (that¡¦s Seth) came and pushes me some more. In my politest behaviour, I returned the favour with a firm kick in his knees. That will give him a nice blue bruise. Really now¡K I think blue compliments him. It brings out his big ugly head. Honestly, I think I¡¦m doing the world a favour, showing exactly how obnoxiously _ugly_ that pig is.

¡§Yes Scott, I understand. You should seriously calm down,¡¨ came Aidan¡¦s voice. What¡¦s this Scottie boy up to?

¡§You were going to come over to talk about it anyways,¡¨ a pause.

¡§Yes, we¡¦ll wait right here,¡¨ he stares at me. What¡¦s up his ass?

¡§Ummhmm¡K right,¡¨ and he hangs up. Alright now his stare is freaking me out. Great, I think they finally decided that since I have no money, they will kill me not before ripping my clothes off and violating me, then chop me into a trillion tiny pieces and dump me in the Indian Ocean (why Indian Ocean I don¡¦t know¡K I just figured it¡¦s faraway from where I am right now). 

I hope this is what went on in the phone conversation.

**Scottie boy: I am the gayest piece of crap you could ever meet. What was I thinking kidnapping that poor innocent lass? I think we should do something about it.**

**Aidan: Yes Scott, I understand. You should seriously calm down.**

**Scottie boy: What about we give all of our money to that Asian and then leave her be and hopefully she will pardon us for our foolish act.**

**Aidan: You were going to come over to talk about it anyways.**

**Scottie boy: Now that that¡¦s settled, I¡¦ll rush over in my fastest speed and release that poor dear.**

**Aidan: Yes, we¡¦ll be right here. (Aidan stares at me apologetically, asking for forgiveness.) Ummhmm¡K right.**

Thus, ends my analysis. I think there¡¦s quite a high chance of that that was the exact dialogue that went on. It makes perfect sense. Don¡¦t you think?

***

Seth¡¦s POV

This is just b-e-a-u-tiful. Here I am staring at an ant climb onto the table with all its might. Whoop and it falls down again, thanks to the magnificent lady sitting next to me. For the past hour, she¡¦s been blowing that ant down to the ground every time it reaches its destination. Is she retarded or what? And doesn¡¦t the ant get the idea that with this childish bitch blowing his ass down every two minutes that it should give up?

¡§Idiot¡K¡¨did I just think that out loud?

¡§What did you say, your majesty of the world of morons?¡¨ I think I feel another argument coming on with this chick¡K what is her name anyways? I put on my best smirk just to annoy her.

¡§Exactly what you think I said,¡¨ another sweet smirk. Take that bitch!

¡§And so the king of all idiots calls on his people, I¡¦m sorry to burst your bubble, but I think your minions are a bit too dumb to get the directions to your house to serve you at this moment. As you can see, they are busy figuring out how to open a cereal box,¡¨ she says, slitting her eyes into a line.

Cereal box? God where does she get all these dumb comebacks? She thinks she can somehow offend me with her smart-ass comments. In her dreams. 

I clenched my teeth and was about to snap back when the doorbell rang. Sometime in this period of treachery, I thought Kyle was going to shout out, ¡§and King Scott makes his grand entrance. All minions bow before him.¡¨ 

Scott ¡§gracefully,¡¨ and I quote unquote that, towards our couch and motioned for feisty Asian orange chicken and I to him. Why do I dread the feeling that this will be of them nice ol¡¦ ¡§friendly¡¨ chitchat?

¡§Seth, you fucked up.¡¨ Well nice to see you too, Scott.

¡§I know the rules. Absolutely no captures. We don¡¦t do those kind of shit, I know, Scott,¡¨ I said with pleading eyes¡K or what I hope to be pleading eyes. Does narrowing your eyes count as pleading eyes? I sure hope so.

Scott took a deep breath and for five minutes there no one said a word. Aidan and Kyle looked at each other from the opposite ends of the living room. I think I see tumbleweed rolling by. [Cowboy music plays]

¡§There¡¦s only one thing to do now. You¡¦ve got to marry her,¡¨ he said in a deathly grim tone.

¡§Harhar, good one Scott, you got me. What is the real plan?¡¨ I eyed him, a bit too worriedly.

¡§You know we¡¦ve made a compromise with you know who that no one would be harmed in the process, now we¡¦ve got to give him a reason to keep this girl. You know very well that if we don¡¦t somehow keep this girl, he will want her dead, and I don¡¦t want an innocent life lost. This is the only way.¡¨

¡§My ass it is,¡¨ this comment really flared ol¡¦ Scott up.

"You need to clean this shit up because you're the one who brought her home!" Scott roared.  
  
I now stood up from the couch and glanced over at the Asian who returned me with a death glare before I met Scott's hazel eyes.  
  
"What the fuck would marrying her help?" I said as calmly as I could but failed desolately. God, this is fucked up! I'm not even ready to commit to a relationship and get a girlfriend, and now... now I have to marry a woman who refuses to get in bed with me?!  


¡§Unless you¡¦ve got a better solution Seth,¡¨ he said calmly.

¡§This orange chicken and I,¡¨ boy does she look angry when I made this comment, well you see she¡¦s not very happy about this arrangement either. She¡¦s as excited as when Richard Simmons goes on a diet, ¡§don¡¦t get along. We¡¦re like tea and milk. I¡¦m warm and sweet while she¡¦s plain and disgusting. Does that tell you something? We¡¦re totally different!¡¨ Ooh¡K that earned me a fierce look from her. Well up hers.

¡§You¡¦ve got 24 hours to figure something out. I¡¦m too tired to deal with this,¡¨ with that he left.

I¡¦ve got 24 hours and I better think up some brilliant plan. I don¡¦t want to be spending this ¡§supposed¡¨ lifetime with this sour-ass bitch; and frankly, from the daggers she¡¦s throwing me with her eyes, I don¡¦t think she wants to spend time with me either.

_Preview:_

_¡§Here, this is the locket Seth took from you, this will be our little secret,¡¨ I winked at her as I said. I see a smile climbing on her sun-kissed face, and I think I like it. Her eyes somehow twinkle innocently. There¡¦s something about her. _

_¡§Thanks,¡¨ she whispered breathlessly as our eyes locked. Passionate green and warm brown consumed each other as we held our gaze. Before our faces inched closer, I asked her._

_¡§What¡¦s your name?¡¨ She seemed to be contemplating on whether to tell me her name or not. _

_¡§Um¡K you don¡¦t have to tell me your name, I mean if you¡K¡¨_

_¡§It¡¦s Autumn. Autumn Lee,¡¨ she grinned._

_¡§Well nice to meet you Autumn. I¡¦m Aidan. Glad to be at your service.¡¨_

A/N: Phew-ey¡K when was the last time I updated this story? Summer I see¡K and it¡¦s winter¡K hm¡K I¡¦m only two seasons behind. Heh heh heh heh [nervous laughter] Sorry you guys. It¡¦s just that I¡¦ve been so busy with my study and I somehow was kind of suffering from writer¡¦s block for this story. I couldn¡¦t plant myself down to do anything for ¡§It¡¦s All Right.¡¨ My deepest apology. 

Thanks for reviewing: dancr4eva, *cho chang*, Cameron, JulietCapulet, Lil-Miz-Chief, person confused, and SweEtLittLeLily.

I know in most cases when authors write about the main character, the protagonist is somewhat portrayed like its creator. Well I could tell you one thing, besides the sarcasm, Cho and I are absolutely not alike in this story. I don¡¦t cuss in real life and I definitely don¡¦t go around ticking everyone off, and I¡¦m definitely not antisocial. LOL anyways, just to get that off of my chest.

To tell the truth, I like the title of this chapter ¡§Tea and Milk.¡¨ It¡¦s in one of the dialogues. You see Seth made this dumb comparison about how tea and milk are totally different. But when they mix together, they make a fine tasting cup of beverage. ;P I like the irony of this title. Haha, weird little me.


	6. Something about Her

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. But I do warn you that I own the plot of this story.

Seth¡¦s POV

Tick¡K tock¡K tick¡K tock¡K tick¡K tock¡K tick¡K tock¡K brung¡K brung¡K brung¡K brung¡Kbrung¡Kbrung¡Kbrung 

Yes you heard it. The grandmother clock in the hallway rang seven times, indicating that now it is seven o¡¦clock. Contrary to what you think, it¡¦s not night. Why? Because those damn mocking birds out there do not sing at night. And this too-bright-for-its-own-good-glare from the wonderful and I mean wonderful mother nature¡¦s sun does not come out at _night,_ bloody _night_. 

Great mighty Scott left at exactly seven o¡¦ clock at night yesterday. So what this means is 12 freakin¡¦ hours passed and I supposedly have 12 more hours to come up with a plan to save my ass from marrying orange chicken. If you ask me I think something is wrong with the picture here. And it ain¡¦t me. [Snaps fingers like a diva] Maybe that was a bit too gay. Let¡¦s keep this between you and me, I don¡¦t want to ruin my reputation as a heartbreaker. I¡¦ve got to think¡K think Seth think! Damn¡K those pounding sounds in the background are not helping.

¡§Shut up!¡¨

¡§Well let me out you psychopathic maniac!¡¨ God, I hate that woman! Women are supposedly gifts from God. But who am I to argue that Eve also got Adam in trouble.

¡§Why can¡¦t you leave me the hell along?!¡¨ I shouted angrily.

¡§Get me out of this god-forsaken shithole then!¡¨ Why whatever does she mean? Locking her in the bathroom is nothing major. She¡¦s only been in there well¡K since Scott left. It¡¦s no abuse! Get that accusing look off of your face. I refuse to be put on such a charge. I am a respected gentleman who would never¡K never hurt any ladies. But guess what? That she-beast in the bathroom right now is no lady. She¡¦s Satan, disguised in a woman form (and a very attractive one I admit), here to annihilate all male species.

¡§Why are guys all such beasts?¡¨ She screams from behind the oak door, shouting more to herself than to me.

¡§Well you know what¡K guys¡K guys,¡¨ I lighted up as I said the word over and over again. Now don¡¦t you think I am a homosexual or suddenly decided men were more of my taste. Wonderful me just came up with a brilliant plan. 

I hopped off of my bed and ran out of my bedroom. Before I left the room I heard her muffled cry. Something along the lines of ¡§go to hell, you bastard.¡¨ But I¡¦m sure I heard it wrong. She probably said, ¡§oh handsome angel from heaven, I admire your abusive side. Oh hurt me hurt me!¡¨ Hah! The chances of her saying that¡K negative one billion and ongoing.

***

Cho¡¦s POV

This is grrreat! Speaking of ¡§grrreat,¡¨ this reminds me of the Frosted Flakes commercial. Remember that orange stripped tiger who raises his finger and crunches his cereal and then shout ¡§they¡¦re grreat!¡¨ I love the cereal and all, but the slogan is just plain lame.

**Cho¡¦s Theory about how Frosted Flakes came up with their slogan**

**Sir Dweeb-alot #1: I think we¡¦ll make one of those funny foursome alien things from KCET come on and do a little dance. No words, just music, kids love that.**

Sir Dweeb-alot #2: No, telletubbies are for kids 4 and under. I say we invite The Village People and have them sing ¡§YMCA.¡¨

**Sir Dweeb-alot #3: Move on with your anachronism already. I say we just pick some stupid animal. Fruit Loops got that funny bird and Trix got that lame rabbit. And mind you there is no justice in not allowing that rabbit eat the cereal because ¡§Trix are for kids!¡¨**

All Sir Dweeb-alots shout: I know! We¡¦ll create a tiger. And we¡¦ll name him Tony. We¡¦ll even give him radical stripes. And he could shout ¡§They¡¦re Grrreat!¡¨

Well you know what? I think Tony the Tiger should get his finger and shove it up his ass. Try shouting ¡§they¡¦re grrreat¡¨ now! 

Perhaps I¡¦m getting a bit sidetracked here. Let me explain my dilemma right now. At this moment, I am stuck in a crammed up personal bathroom attached to Mr. I¡¦m-a-very-sexy-and-handsome-man-and-I-know-you-want-me-but-you-can¡¦t-have-me¡¦s bedroom. As if that is not bad enough, I¡¦ve been in here for 12 damn hours. My back is aching and I¡¦m freakin¡¦ hungry! 

I don¡¦t mean to whine but sleeping in the tub last night really got me cranky. You must be wondering how a five-feet-four girl fits into a four feet teeny weeny bathtub. Good question, the thing is, I slept in it with my legs hanging out for the entire night! Damn I¡¦m cranky. I need my medication. Not that I¡¦m on any. It just sounds suitable at this moment. I could just imagine what he was thinking when he created this super tiny bathtub. He was thinking about sharing it with his I¡¦m-easy-come-and-get-me women. He made it especially cramped so he can have more ¡§closure¡¨ with her. He¡¦s a sick sick man!

Maybe I should explain to you everything that happened last night in a story format. 

Once upon a time, there was this innocent sweet-looking attractive elegant gentle caring understanding stunning gorgeous naïve smart stylish beautiful (is that too many adjectives? But I¡¦m stating the truth. Give me a break.) woman who was kidnapped by these four really ugly brutal men. 

They took her to their ugly house and the leader of the herd of four cattle came up and told one of the ugliest cow (who was responsible for the wonderful Asian¡¦s kidnap in the first place) to marry the girl. The girl was so worried then. She gave all the men teary eyes and begged them to set her free. But these four apathetic devils decided to keep her and torture her. 

Exactly after the leader left, the ugliest cow grabbed the girl ferociously upstairs and locked her in his bathroom. After 12 hours of being stuck in the cramped room, the innocent lass asked nicely for the cow to let her out, for just a moment to breathe. Instead he ran out of the room, probably thinking up new plans to torture the girl.

Thus states how I am at where I am now. You see, right after Scottie boy left, Seth decided he didn¡¦t want to deal with me or my ¡§angelic¡¨ looks that I was so gently giving him. I guess a Satan can never appreciate someone like me.

I miss my bed at home. I miss my Cheetos. Hell I even miss¡K and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_For a six-year-old girl, engravings on a silver necklace is extremely amusing. As I keep caressing my fingers against the surface of the locket, mum walked into the nursery with a big smile._

_¡§Mummy!¡¨ I ran over to her and embraced her tightly on tiptoes. _

_As she fumbled with the loose buttons on my raincoat, she eyed the locket in my small hands._

_¡§Honey, don¡¦t take that out and play with it all the time. I don¡¦t want you to lose it,¡¨ she said while taking the necklace and clasping it back around my neck._

_I looked down at my locket with big curious eyes. ¡§What does it say mummy?¡¨_

_She pinched my nose lightly and gave a sweet grin before answering, ¡§it says ¡¥happily ever after¡¦ and see you can open it,¡¨ My eyes widened animatedly as she opened it. ¡§here is a picture of you,¡¨ she pointed to a picture of a raven-haired girl that¡¦s is smiling with a toothy grin, ¡§and here, will be empty until you put the picture of your loved one in here.¡¨_

_¡§But there¡¦s only one picture frame¡K I can¡¦t fit you and daddy in it,¡¨ I pouted._

_¡§No silly, it¡¦s for the one you fall in love with. A special someone you¡¦re going to marry and won¡¦t regret spending the rest of your life with. Someday you¡¦ll understand,¡¨ she smiled._

_¡§The one I fall in love with? It¡¦s not a boy is it? Boys are disgusting!¡¨_

_She chuckled and ruffled my black hair lovingly._

_¡§I don¡¦t want it if I have to put a boy¡¦s picture in it!¡¨ I complained._

_She kneeled at my eye-level again and put both of her pale hands on my cheeks. ¡§Dear, this is a gift from me. Don¡¦t ever ever lose it.¡¨_

I jolted up of my dream with sweat drenching my shirt. I wiped the thin film of sweat from my forehead and sulked. Then I subconsciously reached over to my neck, feeling for something that¡¦s not there. _My locket._

Damn that fuckin¡¦ Seth! I want my locket back! I ran over to the bathroom door and pounded. 

¡§Let me out you damn bastard. Give me my locket back or I¡¦ll shove my foot so far up your ass I¡¦ll wear your intestines as the pantyhose! Damn you, answer me! Open this door now!¡¨

No answer. I swear I¡¦m going to whoop his ass once I get out. I continued pounding the door.

Aidan¡¦s POV:

I was about to walk to my room when I heard some screams and poundings from Seth¡¦s room. I rolled my eyes as I thought about what Seth did to the poor girl this time. I opened his door only to find the girl nowhere in sight. Was it my imagination?

The shouting from behind Seth¡¦s bathroom told me I¡¦m not imagining. I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but only found it locked from the outside. 

So I asked concernedly. ¡§What happened?¡¨

¡§What do you think happened, dimwit!¡¨ She sighed before she answered. A night¡¦s good rest didn¡¦t do any good to that attitude of hers.

¡§Explain to me what I can do so I can help you,¡¨ I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

¡§Well first, get me the fuck out of here, and give me my locket back!¡¨

I turned around and searched for the key. Bingo! It¡¦s on Seth¡¦s nightstand. I rummaged through his room to look for a certain locket the girl was referring to. I don¡¦t know how it looks like but something tells me that the silvery locket at the foot of the bed was hers. I eyed the locket amusedly. Happily ever after? That doesn¡¦t sound like something the girl would engrave on her necklace. I was about to open the locket when she shouted some colourful phrases at me to tell me nicely to hurry the ¡§hell¡¨ up.

I unlocked the door and she raced out of the bathroom. Boy does she look disheveled. There are bags under her eyes and her hair is so messed up. I smirked at her appearance. At this moment she looks like a mad woman, throwing all of Seth¡¦s clothes out of his drawer. Seth is going to have a fit when he gets back. Maybe I should tell her I found the locket. Or maybe I¡¦ll wait just a second¡K just to enjoy the show some more.

After half an hour she gave up and sat grumpily on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Wow, she looks angry. But I like it. She looks rather cute when she pouts like that. Her lips are full and it makes you want to kiss¡K Whoa whoa whoa, what was I thinking? 

Deciding to stop this silly game immediately, I walked over and sat down beside her.

¡§Here, this is the locket Seth took from you, this will be our little secret,¡¨ I winked at her as I said. I see a smile climbing on her sun-kissed face, and I think I like it. Her eyes somehow twinkle innocently. There¡¦s something about her. It¡¦s interesting how a really angry girl can suddenly turn so¡K amazingly angelic in a matter of seconds.

¡§Thanks,¡¨ she whispered breathlessly as our eyes locked. Passionate green and warm brown consumed each other as we held our gaze. Before our faces inched closer, I asked her.

¡§What¡¦s your name?¡¨ She seemed to be contemplating on whether to tell me her name or not. 

¡§Um¡K you don¡¦t have to tell me your name, I mean if you¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s Autumn. Autumn Lee,¡¨ she grinned.

¡§Well nice to meet you Autumn. I¡¦m Aidan. Glad to be at your service.¡¨

There¡¦s something about her.

_Preview:_

_A dress?! A dress?! Autumn Lee doesn¡¦t wear dresses! But Cho Chang loves dresses, a voice says in my head. Shut up! Cho Chang is no more! I like myself just the way I am thank you very much. No way in hell will I wear this humiliating sundress! And those shoes, it¡¦s got those disgusting annoying straps and it¡¦s open-toed. Christ! It¡¦s a pair of sandals. The last time I wore one of those was seven years ago! No way am I going to wear that!_

A/N: Finals are over¡K but to my dismay chemistry sucked as expected. Honestly, my teacher doesn¡¦t teach. I curse him to melt to a pot of gelatinous flesh. 

Anyhow, as promised I uploaded my chapter right after my finals. Mind you that the finals were officially over today. 

Thanks for reviewing: lilangel114264, JulietCapulet, chochang0614, CakeManiac, Cameron, Elektra05, Took, and Lid0aLyLovEs*U!

Oh and just a question¡K who do you like more? Seth or Aidan? 


End file.
